


Days of Florence

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: On his first holiday following the death of his wife Dora during the war, Remus stumbles across a familiar face, a pile of riotous curls and his amortentia in the beautiful city of Florence.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147
Collections: Moony’s Maidens Midsummer Fest 2020





	Days of Florence

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> On a summer holiday in Tuscany Remus sees a familiar face.

**May 2017**

“Mum?”

“In the kitchen, love!” Hermione called through, turning to smile at the handsome young man as she wiped her hands clean on the kitchen towel.

He just about managed to set his duffle bag down when she pulled him into a tight hug, leaning down to hold her properly. She chuckled when she felt his usually straight hair turn curly on the fringe as it often did around her.“How’s my Teddybear?” she asked softly, only ever calling him the familiar nickname rarely these days, knowing he was getting too grown up for it.

But in that moment, he only squeezed her tighter. “Glad to be home,” he sighed contentedly before sitting down at the table where she motioned him to wait while she sorted out the kettle. 

“Where’s dad and Flo?” he asked, the house too quiet without his little sister. 

“Just getting some shopping in, they should be back any moment now,” she promised and handed him a cup of entirely too sweet and milky tea for her liking. 

He grinned and took a sip with a contented hum. “You know I can’t get Glengettie tea anywhere but when I come back home. It’s like a Welsh secret. I’ve been driving Master Claris spare with my tea habits,” he admitted as she joined him at the table with her own dark brew.

Hermione chuckled and pushed a stray teal curl behind his ear. “I don’t think you could have turned out any other way between Remus and I,” she grinned. “So you have a week off?”

He nodded around another sip. “I was hoping to stay with you for a few days before visiting Victoire,” he admitted, seeing the twinkle of amusement in her gaze.

“Of course, I’m sure she’ll be over the moon to see you. Why don’t you go settle in and pop over to visit her for an hour or so? Make plans while I finish dinner, or bring her over, we haven’t seen her since her graduation,” she offered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to come in and then leave you five minutes later,” he said hesitantly but took another large gulp of his tea, nearly finishing it. 

She smiled fondly at his exuberance, never getting tired of seeing the young man growing into himself before her eyes. “Go, I’ll floo or send you a patronus if you’re running late for dinner,” she promised.

“Thanks mum,” he got up and kissed her cheek in thanks. “Oh I almost forgot, I got you something,” he flicked his wand and a small package wrapped in plain brown paper flew down the stairs into his hand. “Something I picked up on our last research trip to the archives in Europe,” he offered before bounding up the stairs to freshen up and apparate away. 

She just shook her head in amusement before slowly unwrapping the paper to reveal a beautiful leather-bound copy of Romola by George Eliot. It was one of her favourite novels of all time, recording the life in Renaissance Italy and telling the story of Savonarola, Piero de Medici and the deceit of Tito and his corrupt character towards his wife Romola. She lifted it carefully from the paper and opened it, smelling the old paper and ink. It was clearly a 19th century copy, likely one of the early published versions. She closed it reverently and caressed the aged cover. It was the novel she was reading when she began a new chapter in her life just over a decade ago.

She heard the tell-tale sound of apparition upstairs before another soft pop sounded just outside the back door that led to the kitchen. A moment later Remus was stepping in with several bags of food but without his expected companion.

“Everything alright?” she asked as he set the bags down on the counter.

“We bumped into Fleur and Victoire, so of course I stood no chance against their company. Fleur promised to have her back by dinner,” he offered, pulling her close into his arms. 

“Teddy’s home as well, they’ll meet at Shell Cottage,” she chuckled. “He went to make plans with Victoire before dinner, so he’ll likely bring them both with him when he returns,” she offered, setting her empty cup into the sink so she could better wrap her arms around his trim waist.

“Does that mean we have the house to ourselves for a change, Mrs Lupin?” he growled softly, dipping down to kiss and nip the tender skin on her neck. 

She hummed in agreement but managed to distract him with a tickle to his side, slipping from his hold with a soft laugh at his indignation. “I need to finish dinner, so none of that. But I do suspect we may have some time later,” she promised. “Guess what Teddy brought me from his recent trip by the way?” she asked, motioning at the book on the table as she set the cottage pie in the oven and flicked her wand to get the dishes washing themselves.

He picked it up curiously, his expression shifting to a warm smile. His gold-speckled gaze lifted to hers before he walked over, pressing her body into the counter with his own. “Still your favourite?” he asked, caressing her hip fondly. 

“How could it not be? You read it to me after we made love for the first time,” she sighed contentedly, leaning her forehead against his chest. 

“I remember,” the response rumbled from his chest, the memory sweet as only a happy new beginning could be…

* * *

**June 2005**

He breathed in the warm Tuscan morning air, heading up the path to the Palazzo Pitti and the attached Boboli Gardens. He knew most tourists liked to start with the Duomo or the Uffizi when they came to visit Florence, but there was something peaceful about starting at the top of the city with a slow exploratory day before getting swallowed up by the mass of tourists visiting the cradle of Italian Renaissance. 

As much as he had been originally hesitant about the idea of taking this holiday, he knew it was well-deserved. The past ten years have been exceptionally hard. Loosing Sirius after getting back so briefly tortured him daily. Losing his wife Dora during the final battle was a blow he took many years to recover from, choosing to focus on bringing up his son Teddy. Being a single parent and juggling his teaching and research at the Magical College of the University of Oxford at the same time wasn’t always easy but he knew he could rely on Andromeda and Harry to look after the little tyke for him when needed. 

He had planned to spend every available moment with his son during the summer holidays, but he was over-ruled when Harry agreed to take him along with little James to a two-week baby moon in wizarding Disneyland in Florida before their second one was born. Remus was told in no uncertain terms to pick a place he always wanted to visit and just go for that long-overdue holiday. He knew they meant well, but a part of him felt hesitant to take this step. So he decided to make it a mix of business and pleasure. His current research centred on the hidden magical creature reference in renaissance writing and what better place to visit than Florence where several of the museums and libraries would be just the kind of source material he needed? So he booked his flight and a comfortable hotel room in the middle of the moon cycle when he was at his best, and decided to enjoy the site-seeing and explore potential places for source materials for his thesis.

After arriving last night, all he had time for was a quick late dinner and began his holiday with a nice long lie in until seven o’clock, at least that was one in his books, and decided to make the first opening just part eight o’clock at the Palazzo Pitti. Today he would explore and eat some delicious food, and that resolution already made him feel lighter than he had in many years. That was at least until he turned around and the breeze carried a divine scent to him. 

He could smell her before he ever saw her, so used to her scent after the two years she lives with him at Grimmauld Place before leaving Europe for the prestigious Salem Institute to undertake a joint Runic and Arithmetic Masteries four years ago. Parchment, indigo ink, and bergamot. His Amortentia, and the smell of many memories of long rainy nights in the Grimmauld place library with a pot of Earl Grey and animated discussion about one of their current academic pursuits. Could it really be her? Here and now?

He let his nose guide him until he moved towards the entrance and spotted a mass of riotous curls and a blue linen sundress. He heard a huff of impatience as petite hands reached up to twist the wild mane into a messy bun atop her head, revealing the graceful line of her throat and shoulders. Her skin was golden with a lovely tan, freckles rising on her shoulders from the sun exposure and small scars littered the otherwise smooth skin, displayed without a care for the world. She went back to typing on her Blackberry, clearly in her own world. Before he could even stop himself for a moment and think about approaching her, his feet were already carrying him in her direction.

“Oh for heaven’s sake… Fine, fuck you then,” she mumbled to herself as she stabbed one of the letter keys viciously.

“Hope that wasn’t aimed at me,” Remus’ tone teasing as he approached.

Her head whipped around and eyes widened in surprise at the familiar voice, her lips stretching into a dazzling smile at the sight of him. “Remus! What are you doing here?” she barely managed to get out before she was throwing her arms around him and giving him one of her bear hugs.

He returned her hug a bit more hesitantly, but his arms finally wrapped around her tightly for a moment before he took a step back, the feel of her soft feminine form pressed against him waking up feelings that lay dormant for a long time.“I’m on a short research holiday. What about yourself? Are you coming back home or just visiting?” he asked, wondering what brought her to Europe. 

She bit her lip a bit nervously. “Well, I wasn’t sure until this morning but now I think I’m ready to make the move back,” she admitted, her gaze momentarily falling to her phone before she tucked it into her leather crossbody satchel.

He wasn’t sure it was his place to inquire about it so he looked up at the beautiful palace before them. “Are you here to see the Palazzo and gardens?” he asked.

She nodded. “I’ve been left to my own devices for the next three days so yes, I thought I would do some actual site-seeing and studying. Are you by yourself as well or is Teddy with you?” she asked curiously.

“My first holiday in years. Teddy is with Harry across the pond in Disneyland, so it’s just me. Would you mind some company?” he asked before he could doubt himself. 

She smiled at the offer. “I would like your company very much,” she agreed and accepted his offered elbow gladly as they headed inside.

It was the beginning of the most enchanting three days she had ever since the war. They met each morning to explore the city, visiting some of the famous tourist stops such as the Duomo, Palazzo Vecchio, Ufizzi, Museo Galileo and the Cappelle Medicee. To have the company of someone whom she didn’t have to explain things to and could just relax with as they talked about any thing and everything over lunch and dinner was refreshing. So many of her colleagues at the Institute specialised in one field and didn’t read as broadly as she did. There was something special about Remus that way. Even after so many years of only brief visits, she felt like they fell right back into being comfortable in each other’s presence, as they used to be while she lived at Grimmauld place. One of the reasons she had left was the realisation that she was growing feelings for the handsome widower that neither of them was ready for, and the new challenge of a Mastery was calling to her.

She only had one more day left of her break but it so happened to fall on the 24th of June when the city celebrated San Giovanni or St John, the patron saint of the city, with a full Calcio Storico programme in the afternoon and the streets flooded with even more people than usual. It was the perfect day to spend at the Biblioteca Marucelliana where Remus managed to make a contact for his research. Hermione was only too happy to go to a library, as a Mistress in her field and an academic, it was a golden opportunity to make links for further studies. 

They met at the Sant’Ambrogio market for some breakfast and to get a lunch for later on, before heading over to the library. Everyday Remus greeted her with that boyishly charming smile, stretching his handsome features and the scar across his eyebrow, adding a rugged charm to his looks. Even in the warm Italian weather, he wore simple grey slacks and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing strong lean muscle beneath constellations of scars. She wouldn’t lie to herself, she always thought him handsome but here, in the Italian sun and with the moon yet over a week away, he looked younger, less burdened, and her pulse jumped just a little every time she slipped her hand through his elbow as he escorted her around the various sites.

Her life in Salem was temporary, she knew that, but it was in her last year of studies that she met Adrien Richards, a new, young professor at the Institute. They’ve been dancing around each other for months, their attraction clearly mutual but for some reason he remained hesitant about approaching her. Hermione hadn’t traveled here alone, she was supposed to be spending her time with her dear friend Gemma and Adrien, who were also traveling to Tuscany for their research. It was meant to be a fun, educational trip for the three of them, and instead she got abandoned in Florence while the two travelled up and down the region, visiting Vinci and Siena, and taking a dip in the sea in Livorno. Turns out, Hermione was not the only apprentice Adrien has been making eyes at. 

Now, as she walked to the library on the arm of the man she once had hoped would notice her the way she noticed him, she felt grateful for fates steering her away from Adrien and back to the constant in her life. She now knew that the feelings she had for Remus haven’t changed.

“You’re pensive today,” Remus observed softly as they approached the library.

“Just thinking about the next couple of weeks. I need to finalise some paperwork in Salem, pack up my flat and I should be able to catch an international portkey back to Britain. Once back, I’ll have to find a place to live, think about the next steps, my career…” her hold on his biceps tightened a bit anxiously. “It’s just a lot to do,” she admitted.

She told him about her time at Salem during their lunches and dinners, her studies and some of the people in her orbit. It was interesting that she didn’t seem to have made any lasting friendship, only professional acquaintances. He hoped it was a sign that she was really ready to come back home. He felt the wolf swell within him at the thought of her coming home to stay with him again but stomped it down firmly. She wasn’t moving back for him, she was moving back home for herself and her friends.

“Well, there is a simple solution to some of those challenges. You can stay with Teddy and I at Grimmauld place again until you decide otherwise, and you can owl Minerva to discuss your options. She has always been the best careers advisor Hogwarts had,” he pointed out. 

She felt her pulse jump at the swift, no nonsense invitation to live with him once more and she turned a hesitant smile his way. “I would appreciate that, thank you. Are you sure you can put up with me? And will Teddy want me around?” she asked thoughtfully, as it has been at least a year since she last visited Britain and children grew so fast in their preferences.

“Of course, he loves his auntie Hermimi though he did miss you visiting,” he acknowledged. “As did I,” he admitted.

A part of him would always love Dora, but theirs was a love born during a time of war, and he knew they hadn’t been mates. With Hermione, he felt both the wolf within and his own mind at peace. It was selfish to want her for himself, to saddle her up with a man twice her age, and a werewolf to boot, no matter the changes in their society brought about by his lobbying. She would be tainted by him. And yet, she still smiled at him like he was the sun and not the dark side of the moon. Perhaps she wouldn’t be disagreeable to him courting her upon her return to Britain.

He felt a squeeze of her hand on his arm and looked down into her expressive whiskey eyes. “I missed you too,” she said softly with a small wistful smile, just as they arrived at the library.

He felt the wolf within swell at those words, wanting to claim and not let go so she didn’t have to miss him, but Remus gritted his teeth just for a moment as he got his instincts under control and followed her inside where they met the head curator of the magical literary collection.

Their day was long and yet flew by in a moment. They familiarised themselves with the library layout, claimed a table at the back of the seating area where they spread out together and knuckled down to get as much preliminary research started as they could. Their lunch was quickly eaten sat by one of the windows and away from the books, and just aimed to refuel their minds before they got back to it. It was only when the curator came in to ask them to wrap up for the day did they realise it was six o’clock.

“Have I mentioned I’m not too fond of crowds?” Remus slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks to hide how they balled up into tight fists in anxiety.

Hermione looked around, none too fond of them either since the war. “Let’s find someplace for dinner. The crowd is only going to get worse for the fireworks in the evening,” she warned. 

He stiffened, pausing on the sidewalk and nearly making a couple behind them bump into him at the sudden stop in movement. “Fireworks?”

She saw his pupils widen at the mention of the muggle explosives. Of course, the wolf, it would be much too irritating. She needed to distract him, so change of plans. “How about we pop into this little shop here and grab some food for dinner? I rented a small local flat and it has a kitchen, we can cook and forget about the fireworks,” she proposed, hoping it wasn’t presumptuous of her. 

He nodded stiffly and she quickly picked up the few ingredients needed for a basic beef Braciole taught to her by a friend from the South of Italy, hoping Remus would like it. Adding some salad, cheese and a couple of yoghurts, they stepped back out into the streets that were looking fuller by the moment.

Remus took the bag with the shopping from her, ever the gentleman, but she could see the tight set of his shoulders and thought of a better way to distract him.

“I’m not far from here, just over the bridge. What if we got separated in the crowd, would you be able to find me?” she asked.

Remus regarded her for a moment before nodding. “I could track you, yes,” he admitted, regretting it a moment later when her lips stretched into a mischievous grin. 

“Meet you there then,” she grinned and slipped into the crowd before he could stop her.

The wolf within made a sound between a growl and a purr. Hermione has unknowingly marked herself as prey by making him chase, and his instinct to hunt down, devour and claim her was not soothed by his human reasoning this time. He took a deep breath and followed the tantalising scent of his Amortentia through the throng of people by the bridge. The curls piled up atop her head in a messy bun made her just a little bit taller in the crowd, and he spotted her nearly across the bridge so he followed, making his way through the thickening crowds until he reached the other side of the river. With another deep breath, he walked along the ancient city walls before he found a gate and headed up a couple of tight streets until he came to a spot where the street was rising, a small piazza with coffee shops, a florist and a deliciously smelling bakery. There, where the cafe walls met in the corner was an almost hidden door, and she was leaning against it with a triumphant smile, her chest rising slightly as she caught her breath after the chase.

She felt her pulse jump at the sight of his advance. His eyes never left her as he took almost lazy steps around the cafe, heading for her as he evaded the humans, the fluidity of his movements belying the predator within. She fumbled with the handle behind her and pushed the door open, stepping into the hallways just as he reached her, only to find herself pinned against the cool wall, the shopping bag forgotten on the floor by their feet as he bracketed her with his arms either side of her on the wall, the door kicked shut behind them. They stood still in the narrow corridor darkened by twilight, his eyes glowing with the golden flecks of his wolf.

“Glad you could find me without a red cape,” she said breathily, his proximity overwhelming her senses. There was scarcely a breath between their bodies, the heat rolling off him as he always ran warmer than regular humans. He smelled of the warm Tuscan sun, freshly mown grass and peppermint of the Grimmauld place garden that they planted together after the war, and something musky and masculine that made her think of running through the forest through the dew clinging to the damp earth. It was heady and she could almost taste the sinfulness in his gaze.

“Little Red Riding Hood jokes? Really?” he growled softly, unable to stop himself from leaning down until their faces were aligned perfectly. “What did I tell you about running from a wolf?” he asked breathily.

“Don’t….unless you want to be chased and caught…” she added, her hand reaching up to touch his stubbled cheek with trembling fingers.

Remus’ eyes closed for just a moment at the tender touch before he pinned her with his gaze once more. “Once I catch you, I may not let you go,” he warned, his shoulders trembling slightly with the effort to tame both man and the wolf pushing him to claim the victory of his hunt.

“Good…take me….” she whispered and closed the gap between them to press their lips together in an enticing kiss.

His self-control in tatters, Remus claimed her lips in a heated kiss, pressing past their seam to thrust his tongue against hers and taste her in an imitation of what he wanted to do her delectable body. She whimpered as his callused hands slid down to caress her sides before gripping her cheeks, fingers digging into the curve of the flesh as he hoisted her up against him until they were aligned. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she held onto his shoulders for dear life as he climbed the few short steps up to another door. She pressed the keys into his hand and he managed to swiftly unlock the flat before closing the door with their combined weight, pressing her against the solid wood as he ground his body against her soft feminine curves, making her feel just what she was doing to him.

She nearly bit through her lip, trying to stem the needy whine that rose in her chest as she rubbed herself against the firm length aligned with her loins. Gods she was soaking already, it has been far too long since her last lover and whatever this connection between Remus and herself was, it felt incredible.

Driven by Moony’s instinct, he searched for the nearest flat surface and set her down on the sturdy dinning table, impatiently tugging her dress up over her head before slotting his hips between her thighs, pushing them wider to accommodate him. “Remus…” she gasped when he impatiently flicked her bra open and pulled it down her arms.

His gaze flicked up to met hers, more golden than its usual green, a pleased growl escaping him when he felt the soft press of her breasts against his still clothed chest.

“Not fair…” the words came out more at the end of a gasp, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he leaned in to claim her lips in a kiss that made her ache and muscles clench hungrily at their emptiness. What was he doing to her?

He grasped her wrists in one of his callused hands before pressing her down flat on the table, pushing the arms in his hold up above her head to the edge to hold on to. He placed a soothing peck to her lips when she tried to protest his withdrawal and stood back up, feasting his gaze on her form, so open and ready for him. His fingers hooked through the sides of her simple cotton panties and pulled them down her legs to get rid of the last barrier to her body. His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal fully enveloped him as she spread her thighs further apart in invitation, her usually bright whiskey gaze turned dark as chocolate with need. 

Neither Remus nor Moony could wait any longer. He slipped his hands under her thighs and pulled her hips to the edge of the table before taking a knee on the hard floor, just the perfect height to align his lips with hers. Her musky scent was warm, with a hint of sweetness like honey, and the wolf within him purred. _Heat_ …. Fuck, she was ovulating, her cycle heating her blood and pheromones, and making her smell all the more delicious to both man and wolf, their instinct to claim her and give her cubs.

Without warning his tongue flattened over her in a long swipe from her sodden entrance all the way up to her raised, pulsing clit to taste her ambrosia as a hoarse cry of surprise escaped her.

She gripped the edge of the table above her to ground herself against the mind-numbing pleasure, her body so tightly strung she felt like a large coil about to snap. What was he doing to her? She felt him nuzzling the cropped curls above the small bud of nerves before the very tip of his tongue flicked it directly, forcing her back to arch up in response to the intense shocks of pleasure. Just when she was going to plead reprieve, he pulled back to gently blow on the moist folds, making her shudder at the cooling sensation. It didn’t last long as he leaned back in and his tongue pressed inside her, smoothing over the sensitive front walls of her channel. The moan of pleasure that left her parched throat would have made her blush any other day but she reached down to bury her hand in his sandy locks and arched her hips, encouraging his touch. The obscene wet sounds of his ministrations did nothing but fed her pleasure even more.

He gripped her thighs firmly to keep them spread wide open for him as he began a rhythm of flicking his tongue to tease and taste her before thrusting it inside her pulsing heat, just deep enough to reach some of the sensitive spots that made her squirm. “Come for me….” he hummed against her sensitive folds encouragingly. He felt her tightening and starting to pulse hungrily, more of her sweet nectar coating his tongue as he focused on rubbing his nose against her clit at the same time. 

She shattered. Without warning, the tight coils within her snapped and her back arched off the table as pleasure wracked every cell in her body, breath forced out of her for a long moment and her hips undulating against his face as she rode out her pleasure. She settled against the table bonelessly, her mind still struggling to take everything in as she tried to recall the last time she came so hard, so utterly filled with joy and satiated with release.

He lapped all of her up, only pulling away when she emitted a soft whine to warn him she was too sensitive. He tidied his chin up before getting up to lean over her body once more, pulling her into a kiss that tasted of her very essence and his need. She cupped his cheek, rubbing the slight stubble as she tasted herself on his tongue and arched her hips up against his still fully clothed form, wanting to get closer. He looked into her eyes, gaging whether she was ready for more. She met his gaze unflinchingly, seeing the wolf and man both present in his touch and attention on her. She just knew that this was only the beginning of something beyond their short time together in Tuscany, and gave into the craving to really feel him take her.“Bed?” she asked, the question but a whisper against his lips.

In lieu of a response, he pulled her arms up around his neck and hoisted her up off the table, carrying her easily through the first door on the right that she indicated as a bedroom. It had a beautiful view of the city through the open balcony, the cooling evening breeze a balm to their overheated bodies. She summoned her wand and cast contraceptive charms, adding a flick of her wrist to silence the apartment inside and out, so all they could hear and focus on was each other and not worry about being disturbed or heard. 

Remus unbuttoned his shirt slowly, folding it neatly over the back of the nearby chair, before slipping out from his light loafers and socks, trousers following not far behind. With every inch of scarred flesh revealed, Hermione felt the need to stroke, touch and taste the silvery map left behind from his fights and lonely lupine night.She was no great beauty herself, many war scars still puckered and raised after years of healing, but she barely took notice. Scars never bothered her, and the lean but powerful frame that stood before her was more enticing than any she encountered through her short dating history.

He finally joined her in bed, laying beside her and pulling her close to align their bodies without crushing her with his weight. Her hand raised to card through the furred patch on his chest, feeling the firm muscle beneath, mesmerised by how well their bodies fit against each other. Noting his silence, she lifted her gaze to look at him and was stunned by the simmering heat in his near fully golden gaze. Yes, Moony was definitely with them this evening. She flexed her calf on his hip and pushed with her body until she got settled astride his hips, gaging to see if the wolf was accepting of her position of power.

Remus only hummed encouragingly as his hands caressed the length of her smooth thighs, coaxing her to lean down for another kiss. She smiled mischievously and shook her head, wiggling her hips lower until she felt the head of his length bump against her sodden curls. 

He groaned at the feeling of her heat, so close and yet nowhere near as close as he wanted it. She toyed with the idea of taking her time, but despite her earlier release she was once again impatient to feel him. He hissed as her petite hand gripped him at the base to steady him and barely managed to hold himself still from thrusting inside her like a rabid wolf as she slowly descended on his length. She gritted her teeth at the pained pleasure of her muscles stretching to accommodate his girth, breathing through it and settling down finally once he was fully seated inside her. She could feel his iron grip on her hips and see the tension in his shoulders as he held back from rushing her. She leaned forward until she could kiss him hungrily, her hips setting a steadily building pace that saw her body opening up to him and her already sensitive walls stimulated beautifully. He reached up to release the wild curls from their confines and almost purred with approval as they curtained around them, enclosing them in a world of their own where nothing an no one else mattered but the movement of their bodies. "Beautiful.." he praised as he held her close.

Their foreheads pressed together, Hermione worked to thrust her hips down harder but the angle just wasn’t right for him to really get as deep as she wanted him. A soft whine of need rose from her, something that the wolf within him recognised immediately because he rolled them over, holding himself up on one elbow as the other hand reached down to pull her ankle up to his shoulder, making the embrace of her hips so much more open to him. There was no more hesitation, no more building. He thrust back home with a pleased growl, Hermione’s body taking all of him, arching in his arms as he hit that deep sweet spot.

She didn’t have to ask for more, he could see it in her eyes, the need, the abandon. Their rise to the peak didn’t take long, Hermione could feel her already sensitive body starting to tighten, making his thrusts more difficult before she suddenly clenched around him with a hoarse cry, holding on tightly as her body trembled with the pleasure and its aftershocks. He thrust home twice more, prolonging her pleasure as much as he could but the hold of her body on his was too great and he groaned at the feel of her clenching muscles, pulling his pleasure from him as well.She shuddered as he filled her, feeling the mixture of their essence slicking her thighs as he carefully pulled away and rolled to the side to not crush her.

She turned to look at him, the sweat across his brow dampening his fringe and a small pleased smile played on his lips, the lines around his eyes crinkling with joy rather than in worry. Hermione knew there would be plenty to worry about during the moon, and trying to fit into his life with Teddy after being away for a few years. But for not, she felt hopeful that this was just the beginning for them.

“We forgot the groceries by the door,” she sighed, knowing they would have to go retrieve it.

“I’m not that hungry to be honest. I’m rather comfortable here,” he pulled her close and picked up the first book he could reach on her bedside table, settling in to read to them both as they rested and recovered their strength. Romola never used to be his favourite but he found it easy reading in the comfort of her arms.

He was startled an hour later by the sudden bright explosion of lights in the sky with no accompanying deafening sound. “The fireworks, but how-“ he looked down on her sheepish smile.

“I didn’t want you to be in discomfort, but I still like to watch the lights, they’re pretty,” she admitted.

He only squeezed her in his arms with silent gratitude as they watched the fireworks, before cooking a quick meal and getting back to bed. He knew as he woke up with his nose buried in her wild curls that she was his mate and he would spend the rest of his days loving her…

* * *

She sighed contentedly resting her cheek against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent while she had him all to herself.“Thank you for being mine,” she said softly. 

He chuckled huskily. “I don’t think I had a choice, Moony and I wanted you to be ours for a long time. We did well, didn’t we?” he mused.

Hermione looked at the fridge which held many photos of their family, and drawings gifted to them over the years. The one of Teddy holding his baby sister Florence for the first time was her all-time favourite. It took a couple of months for them to settle back into living together, but Teddy got used to having her around easily, and gave her the best birthday present she could have asked for in September 2009 when he sent her a birthday card from Hogwarts with the request to be able to call her mum. They welcomed their daughter the following year in June, and naming her after the city that witnessed their reunion nearly 5 years earlier was an easy choice. It wasn’t always fun and game, her career as an Unspeakable was demanding and left Remus with a lot of the home responsibilities, and with Remus’ lycanthropy they had many tough weeks when he needed her care and everything lay on her shoulders. But they balanced each other well and their small family was their pride and joy.

“I think we did. Though you have been neglecting your marital duties over the past week,” she tutted playfully. 

“I didn’t take you for the fur-loving type though Moony did howl for you as always,” he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation before catching her scent, recognising her arousal. “Sod it, we still have forty-five minutes,” he grinned cheekily and apparated them upstairs.

Fin. 


End file.
